zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Kami
Kami is a Namekian whom has served as Guardian of the Earth. He created King Piccolo along with the Dragon Balls. After being launched out into space by his father Katas, during his time as the nameless Namekian, Kami landed on the planet Earth. Sometime during his adult life, the nameless Namek became the apprentice of the Guardian of the Earth. Although he served the Guardian of the Earth well, the nameless Namek was denied to serve as his predecessor. This is due to the fact he wanted to further his own personal gain. He mainly wanted to become the Guardian to experience its benefits due to his selfish desire. He also, at the time attained some evil within his being. The nameless Namek eventually became Kami after expelling his evil side from his being. This created the evil King Piccolo. Kami would then watch over the Earth during the rampage of King Piccolo, until Master Mutaito had defeated him. He then created the Dragon Balls in order to supply people with hope, and to influence beneficial acts of kindness and bravery. After Goku's arrival at Kami's Lookout, Kami agrees to meet with him. In order to express his gratitude towards Goku for defeating King Piccolo, Kami revives Shenron so that all those killed by Piccolo can be restored to life. Although, Kami states that Goku must train at Kami's Lookout in order to defeat Piccolo Jr. at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. After entering the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament disguised as Hero, Kami defeats both Yajirobe and Yamcha before failing to defeat Piccolo Jr. Piccolo Jr. is able to turn the Evil Containment Wave being used against him to instead trap Kami within the Klein Bottle. Piccolo Jr. then decided to eat the Klein Bottle holding Kami inside so that it may not be opened. After doing so, Goku manages to trick Piccolo Jr. into growing large and is able to jump down his throat in order to retrieve the Klein Bottle. Although Piccolo Jr. was defeated, Goku did not kill him due to the fact that if Piccolo Jr. were to die, Kami would also perish. After being killed in the fight with Raditz, Kami brings Goku to King Yemma and is able to get him to train with King Kai. Kami then takes the other Z-Fighters in order to train under him so that they may fight in the next battle with the Saiyans. During the battle with the Saiyans, Piccolo is killed protecting Gohan from Nappa. This results in the death of Kami, until he is revived during the Frieza Saga. Kami is later captured by Garlic Jr. and is trapped within a container, until Piccolo freed him. Kami was then able to use the Sacred Water to reverse the effects of the Black Water Mist on the people of Earth. Later, during the time of the Android Saga, Piccolo agrees to fuse with Kami in order to increase his strength to combat the new threat of Cell. After fusing with Piccolo, the position of Guardian of the Earth is left open until Goku uses his instant transmission to go to Namek and recruit Dende as Kami's predecessor. Category:Namekian Category:Character who can fly Category:Canon